


Corruption

by BrokenLiberty



Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Corruption, Angel Xander, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Ryoma, Disguise, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenLiberty/pseuds/BrokenLiberty
Summary: Every touch from a demon slowly corrupts the vessel touched...The Angel Xander never meant to cross paths with the Demon Ryoma, but when his feathers start to fall, Xander knows that he is facing a different fate than expected.





	Corruption

Golden feathers slowly descended from the wings of an angel. As they hit the ground below, the angel looked back at his broad wings.

What could he have done to deserve such a fate? Had he turned away from God, and this was now his cruel punishment? It was only one touch!  
Oh, damn those demons! That one demon, the one with deceiving white wings would come to suffer one day! Rather it be by the hand of God himself or it’d be by his own hand! He wanted to observe the demise of the demon so cruel.

“Xander,” a fellow angel hissed lowly at the man, “Someone has summoned you into the human realm. You must leave at once.”

“Yes,” Xander nodded as a reply, another golden feather floating off of his wings as he came to a stand. “Dismiss yourself, Laslow. Thank you.”  
So Xander prepared himself for flight. He would become disguised as a human as soon as his feet hit the ground near his target. As Xander took his leave, he sheathed his divine blade on his left hip, ready to head to the mortal realm.

 

This city was familiar. Each time as the soles of his feet touched the cement, he felt different. This time, Xander felt as if someone was hiding, waiting for him within one of the varied buildings or alleyways.

His crimson eyes laid upon the local bar named The Loft, as a bustling crowd left the club with the moon shining down upon them. If he had appeared in front of here, this had to be where he was summoned by that human.

Without another thought, the disguised angel made his way into the bar, looking around. A steely gaze laid upon him as he sat in one of the booths near the entrance of the bar.

As Xander closed his eyes, a few of his golden locks slipped in front of his left eye. He could hear the sounds of quiet footsteps increasing in volume, becoming louder as someone sat down across from him.

“Hello, Xander,” the man hissed out, quiet with his words. The blonde’s crimson eyes shot open as he gazed at the figure. “Where have you been, my dearest angel?”

The man’s left hand slowly slid and grasped at Xander’s right hand. As the two made contact, the blonde could feel a burning pain rush through his veins. He gritted his teeth, feeling as if something unlocked a part of his mind that he didn’t know about, ever thought about.

“Ryoma,” the angel hissed as he snatched his hand away. This damned man! Is this he, who poses as an innocent vessel, the one who summoned him? This damned man had a purpose, and he had to know why. “Go before I strike you down before this crowd of mortals.” He growled, making sure to stay quiet.

The brunette smirked as he quickly took hold of Xander’s hands once more. Hazel eyes observed that pain rushing through the angel: the pains of knowledge. “Look me in the eyes, dear. Tell me what you now think about He who reigns so mighty.”

“Restriction!” The blonde gasped, his hands clutching at Ryoma’s, as if to return such desires. “He restricts from the pleasures of the world!” As he made eye contact, he could feel his wings shedding feathers by the second. Why did this man have such an irresistible gaze?

Ryoma let go of Xander’s hands, observing how the fruits of knowledge had opened him up to the true world of paradise. The wicked grin did not leave his face as he stood from his booth. “Follow me, dearest angel. I will show you one of the pleasures of the world.”

Without another order, suggestion, anything, Xander obeyed the demon. He promptly left the booth and followed Ryoma into the darkness.

 

“You see, dearest angel,” Ryoma began to speak as he lead the golden blonde out of the city in which they met. “You have yet to see the true pleasures of humanity, as you’ve been secluded by He who reigns mighty.” It was a mere statement, and Xander could feel another burst of that sweet, sweet knowledge slip into his mind.

“In the eyes of you and the angels above, I am seen as a cruel sinner. What you don’t understand is that I store the fruits of knowledge, that I do not live in seclusion and instead know the realities of the world.”

Xander, without thought, nodded as he listened on to the deceiving demon. One day, they would both face the vengeful wrath of their creator. He once again grasped at the brunette’s hands, wishing to have some sort of contact with the demon that had deceived him.

Ryoma pulled the two through the forest, the trees slowly becoming thicker and thicker as they made their way to the center of the woods. “Hush, there are others that do not appreciate a rude awakening.” He spoke in a low whisper, cautious as one of the branches broke under his feet. 

The angel, with each and every step, made his way across the sea of branches. His steps remained light, and he came to focus upon a sea of light through the darkness.  
“What is that?” He murmured as the demon pulled him through the last remaining branches. His eyes widened as he observed the large circle of stones that surrounded the trunk of the tree. As he observed, he swallowed down the anxiety that was starting to set in.

Ryoma, at last, let go of the blonde’s hands. With a tap of his foot, his human disguise came clear off, and his wings revealed themselves within the moonlight. Unlike any other demon, Ryoma’s white, leathery wings shined within the moonlight and reflected onto the area around him. He was his own beacon.

Xander had to follow suit. With a tap of his own feet, his disguise came off as well. With a turn of his head and Ryoma’s wing light to guide him, he saw how more and more feathers shedded off of his wings.

“By the Lord,” the blonde murmured, looking back at Ryoma. His face was blank as he absently stared at the demon. This was his doing, despite gaining the fruits of knowledge. A soft, delicate hand reached back to caress the remaining clumps of feathers left on his right wing.

The grey and leathery undertones of the angel’s wings were revealed, Ryoma looked in pure curiosity. “No wonder why the transition is easier.” He thought aloud, then making eye contact with Xander.

The blonde swallowed. One day, would he be a demon like this man? As he pushed his thoughts aside, he couldn’t help but to observe the demon’s white wings. These were the wings that caught his sight from the moment he had first seen him! What had he gotten himself into?

At the same time, why did it matter? Did he have to be under submission of someone when he could roam free like Ryoma? Freedom and knowledge are worth more than submission and oppression!

“Ryoma,” the blonde took a deep breath as he grasped at the demon’s hands. The flow of knowledge did not even sting anymore. “May I stay with you? I will be refused from going back to--”

Ryoma laughed softly, fingers weaving his way into the crevices of Xander’s fingers. Another one would be brought down from the “Greatest Kingdom,” but it was this one that he now had an attachment to. “Yes, dearest fallen. You shall stay with me, and you shall be mine.”

The deceiving demon leaned in, closing the gap between the once pure angel. He clutched at his hands tightly, sealing their promise, and their lips, together with one of a million kisses to come along.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic that I'm posting here on AO3, and I just have to say: Thank you for reading! And please, please leave feedback or comments if any! It's what keeps me going! thank you so much!


End file.
